The Rabano Family
' The shining knife glistens in the light of the blood, which is of course of brighter than the area around it. As the fangs of the metallic majesty slide mercilessly into your unneeded heart, The darkness slowly attain to your strained and bloody eyes. The coldness of the unholy dagger slowly and bluntly crawling it's way through, and as you are tortured, You gain the feeling of helplessness, as if running from a rainstorm by setting sail. As the freezing darkness fades, you only wish to view the cold of the astral wyvern's eyes...' Novel of the Rabano. The Rabano Family The rabano family is a running series of characters created by veteran roleplayer Rabano. Their motive's are simple: Do what others are unable to, and make sure you are the only one who can. The rabano family are filled with cruel, sinister, evil people in every definition. Some are complete murderers. Some are absolute sloths. Some abuse their authority over others. Some use the code of the law against others. In any mention, none are going to go out of their way to help any other human beings, especially if it doesnt constitute to their survival, motives, and/or gain. This being said, the rabano family is completely seperated. Why? Some are completely chaotic murderers who will completely and ruthlessly kill anything that stand in their path, beside their path, and will even trudge OUT of their path to kill more people. Some are truly cruel knights and citizens, who will force people INTO their paths so they're allowed to ruthlessly kill them as they go into their path Rabano Rabano "Knowing I did such cruel things in my life wont help in your afterlife" ''Rabano, replying to willow1000's telepathically speaking character'' Rabano is, in fact, the first and foremost father of the rabano family. He is born of highly noble class, so high in fact he supercedes the prince(ss) when it comes to overall power of the city, only to be outranked by the king and queen. He does not own any of the royal or city guards, but instead owns his own little faction of personal guards and workers. The only reason he's become such highly ranked is his ability to manipulate people with false logic and an aura of drowsiness exerted by his Amulet of sleep. Also, he has multiple jobs, all proving further his cruel and greedy nature. Rabano is an executioner, slaver, High priest of ergosal, and nobleman. The Rabano family is of all races, halflings, gnomes, dwarves, you name it, for the simple reason he's had multiple wives, all of which he's murdered. He is a follower of the drow god Ergosal, as shown earlier. Murloc Rabano "I was planning on Reenacting the pit and the pendulum by edgar allen poe, but i think I'll have to just go hitman on princey" Murloc, threatening a knight using a hostage prince and a hand crossbow. Murloc is one of the later members of the rabano family. Named after an evil and blunt fishman species, he is a villager who highly respects his being in the family. He brings it up multiple times when in public, both to appear more threatening and to brag about it. He enjoys the confusion of other people and the thought of winning disturbingly well, of course reason may be he is semi-dwarven. He is not quite half-dwarven, but he does have dwarven-like resistance to poison, hatred of people, lack of social skills, tough skin, knowledge of the underground, and some other traits. Most likely not one of the main members, probably extended family, he wields a heavy scythe and dual hand crossbows which can also serve as light picks. In order to use all of these more effectively than his enemies, he uses the Amulet of eagle eye. Narcolepsy Rabano "Ugh, I say the kid is a little TOO outgoing and responsible." Narcolepsy, adding a retort to Lyr's compliment to Taizo Current Mercenary/Bounty hunter for hire, Narcolepsy began his life as an orphan. It was a quaint orphanage, barely had enough to supply the residents with one meal per day. But narcolepsy slept so much he burned little to no calories. He grew up nameless, and without a good name to give him, the orphanage named him narcolepsy, after his obsession with? Sleeping. One day comes a young knight named Lyr, who finds the boy amusingly strong compared to the others (after all, gain few calories, burn no calories) and decides to take him and tell him to join him as a mercenary squad. But as part of the rabano family, he naturally has a hatred of people and teamwork, making one lousy team member. If he's willing to fight (usually isnt), he will use the lightest weapon to carry, A.K.A a stiletto, throwing dagger, shortsword, whatever. He uses the haunted amulet to escape from trouble and avoid work. Gurlurk Rabano "I am Gurlurk Rabano, Chief knight of underlyn. My business here is not my authority to inform you." Gurlurk, explaining himself to a suspicious bandit camp Gurlurk rabano, possibly the least evil of the rabano family, is a truly lawful-neutral knight of the underground city of underlyn, and the highest ranking of all of them. He is highly trained in all combat situations and tracking of the enemies, and using the skills he gained from living underground in the Thieving City of Underlyn, he can easily navigate his way underground and notice many things related to the ground. However, thanks to all this training, he isn't the nicest of the knights. He lacks the social skills most knights get through diplomatic practice and will most often reserve to brute force rather than a casual talk. Most of the time you will find him scouting aboveground on missions for his master, The underlord Krull, or protecting the entrances to underlyn. His specialty is his amulet of bones, which controls the bones of a muscular corpse he carries all over on his back. However, he doesnt limit himself to this weapon, as he carries two one-and-a-half-handed swords he uses increasingly well in combat. (More members soon!!)